<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue by rosetterer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558213">blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer'>rosetterer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Farm AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Filthy, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Sub Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Table Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Unsafe Sex, okay porn with a little plot bunny, plenty of it, very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>’’Fuck, I’ve missed you,’’ he growled, lips traveling down Bucky’s stomach. ’’All these weeks I’ve just worked and worked and worked to keep my mind off of you and the damn fact that I didn’t know when would be the next time that I would get to have you. Drove me fucking wild, kid.’’</p><p>It was good to know that Bucky hadn’t been alone with his… urges. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s surprisingly narrow waist, pressing their bodies, and their erections, even closer together. If he wasn’t careful, he would blow his load any moment now.</p><p>’’I missed you too,’’ Bucky gasped out eventually and sat down on the armrest of the couch before starting to undo the belt that Steve had on. ’’Wasn’t even able to touch myself to make it all better. You’ve ruined me, Daddy.’’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Farm AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky’s weekend job at Steve’s had been cut off short, at least for a while, because his sister, Becca had gotten into a car accident after a night of celebrating her graduation and ended up in a hospital with injuries that thankfully weren’t life-threatening.</p><p>After they had gotten the call, Bucky had become a good brother again and hadn’t even thought about the fact that he was leaving Steve behind when they had gotten on the first flight available.</p><p>In fact, he hadn’t thought about Steve, or sex, for the first week they had been in the hospital by his sister’s side.</p><p>The second week, he’d found himself wondering. He’d known then that Becca was going to be okay, she was just going to be needing some help for some while and that information allowed for some more room in his mind for other things. Other things being Steve and the thought of being away from him for Lord knows how long.</p><p>In the mornings, Bucky had often found himself thinking about the man and hence, getting aroused, and he felt so guilty for it (because he was here for his sister!) that he couldn’t even do anything about it. He’d just stayed in bed, watched some random episode of a boring reality show, and allowed the excitement to go away.</p><p>The third week, and his last week at the hospital, and then a hotel room, had been the worst. He hadn’t been able to relieve himself because it hadn’t felt right. His own hands were nothing against Steve’s hands and he found it almost impossible to enjoy it without Steve’s whispers in his ear, his hands traveling around his body and pushing him harshly against whatever they were fucking against and <em>fuck</em>, Bucky had felt like he was going to go insane.</p><p>So when his father had said:</p><p>’’Somebody needs to get back to the farm to take care of things. It’s not like all three of us have to be here,’’</p><p>Bucky had voluuntered.</p><p>He’d felt almost guilty for it but somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d known that his parents wanted to stay longer with Becca as they hadn’t seen her in a long, long time and now had the chance to baby her. In the process, Bucky could get back home to be with Steve.</p><p>It’d been a win-win situation.</p><p> </p><p>The bus had left Bucky just a little away from his house and despite feeling exhausted from the long flight and bus trip, he gathered up the last bit of strength he had in him and started walking along the dirt road he knew would eventually lead him home.</p><p>The suitcase he was dragging behind him was heavier than it had been the day he’d left home. Even though they had first and foremost gone to see Becca in the hospital, his mother had somehow found the time to shop in the big city and had stuffed some of the new clothing items into Bucky’s suitcase.</p><p>The house still looked the same which wasn’t surprising at all. Bucky didn’t know what he’d been expecting. It had only been a few weeks.</p><p>Bucky walked past the gate into their yard and breathed in the fresh air of the countryside. Even though he believed he was one to belong in the city, he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t nice to come back home. There were no roars of car engines or sounds of people partying, just silence. Occasionally, a tractor might drive by, but that was pretty much it.</p><p>Just as Bucky was starting to panic about whether or not he was actually <em>enjoying</em> living in the countryside, the familiar voice of Steve snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>’’Hey, kid!’’</p><p>Bucky turned around quickly, still awkwardly dragging his suitcase behind him. Steve looked just as gorgeous as he always did and embarrassingly, Bucky felt like he could get hard just at the sight of the man at this point. <em>It had been three weeks</em> and now Steve was standing in front of him, all sweaty because of the hot August sun, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hair messy, carrying a pile of firewood.</p><p>’’What are you doing?’’<em> Really Barnes?</em></p><p>’’I’m uhh… I just noticed that you don’t have a lot of firewood inside the house and soon it’ll be fall and everything, so...’’ Steve explained himself, looking down at what he was carrying. ’’You can never have too much firewood.’’</p><p>’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed a reply and nodded toward the house. ’’I’ll uh… I’ll help you with those.’’</p><p>’’You sure you don’t need help with that?’’ Steve asked him, looking at his fully stuffed suitcase.</p><p>’’I’m fine,’’ Bucky said, already making his way toward the front door. He lifted the suitcase up the steps one at a time. ’’I’ve been dragging this all morning so… I think I’ll manage.’’</p><p>Steve didn’t say anything, just followed Bucky quietly into the house.</p><p>’’You can leave them over there,’’ Bucky told him, pointing at the corner of the living room. He let out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to let his suitcase fall on the floor. He kicked his shoes off, which he knew his mother would have killed him for if she knew he’d been walking inside the house with them on, and leaned against the armrest of the couch.</p><p>’’I know,’’ Steve told him and began to neatly stack the logs of wood into a pile. Bucky knew that Steve knew where they kept the firewood. He’d helped his parents out many times during the colder months of the year when Bucky had been at school. ’’So uhh… How’s your sister doing?’’</p><p>Bucky watched as Steve got up from the floor and turned to look at him. ’’She’s doing okay. Got bruised ribs and a broken leg, as well as a few stitches on the forehead but other than that, she’s her usual annoying self.’’</p><p>’’That means she’s going to be needing a lot of help,’’ Steve replied, staring into Bucky’s eyes. The steps he was taking were so small that Bucky didn’t almost notice him moving toward him. ’’I guess that means your parents are going to be away for a while, hm?’’</p><p>Bucky nodded, letting out a shaky breath. ’’Yeah.’’</p><p>Steve’s body pressed against his in the way that Bucky had missed the most and he allowed himself to engulfed into a deep, wet kiss as Steve pushed his lips against his and moaned against them, sounding <em>hungry</em> and <em>needy.</em></p><p>He pulled away with a gasp and continued kissing down Bucky’s collarbones, in the process taking off the jacket that Bucky was wearing and throwing it on the floor. Bucky leaned his head back, allowing Steve to do whatever it was that he wanted to do to him and let out the loudest moan he’d ever let out in this house when Steve started sucking on the sensitive skin on the side of his neck.</p><p>The hardness pressing against Bucky was obvious and hot and he moved his hips slightly to create some friction. Steve hissed at the feeling, moving his mouth away from Bucky’s neck and instead focused on looking at him again, throwing his shirt away as well.</p><p>’’Fuck, I’ve missed you,’’ he growled, lips traveling down Bucky’s stomach. ’’All these weeks I’ve just worked and worked and worked to keep my mind off of you and the damn fact that I didn’t know when would be the next time that I would get to have you. Drove me fucking wild, kid.’’</p><p>It was good to know that Bucky hadn’t been alone with his… urges. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s surprisingly narrow waist, pressing their bodies, and their erections, even closer together. If he wasn’t careful, he would blow his load any moment now.</p><p>’’I missed you too,’’ Bucky gasped out eventually and sat down on the armrest of the couch before starting to undo the belt that Steve had on. ’’Wasn’t even able to touch myself to make it all better. You’ve ruined me, Daddy.’’</p><p>’’Shit,’’ Steve cursed, his hands now gripping at Bucky’s waist so hard that there would be marks the next day. Bucky smirked at the thought. ’’Fuck, that mouth of yours, kid. Can’t handle it.’’</p><p>’’Yeah, you can,’’ Bucky whispered to him, looking up at him and he unzipped the jeans that Steve was wearing and slowly took his chubby cock out. He ran his hand along it, feeling the hotness of it for a moment before gently tapping the tip of it against his tongue.</p><p>Steve leaned his head back, his hands coming up to Bucky’s hair and pulling gently as he groaned.</p><p>Bucky allowed himself to be pushed further, the thick cock in his mouth quickly hitting the back of his throat. He breathed in deeply through his nose before pulling away slowly, toying the tip of the angry red cock with his tongue, making sure to keep his eyes on Steve’s at all times.</p><p>Fuck, he had missed this.</p><p>’’Get up,’’ Steve growled, already tugging Bucky up by his hair. ’’We’ve got this house all for ourselves and I could tell you all the places here where I have fantasized about fucking you but I think I want you to pick.’’</p><p>Bucky shook his head, his body flush against Steve’s. ’’No, I don’t wanna. You choose.’’</p><p>’’As feisty as ever, kitten,’’ Steve whispered to him, now holding Bucky against him by the back of his neck. ’’Let’s see… We’ve got your bedroom but it’s not like we haven’t done it there before. We do have your parents’ bedroom, haven’t we?’’</p><p>’’Oh no,’’ Bucky whined, kissing Steve’s chest needily and allowed his fingers to play along the man’s abs, feeling each muscle beneath his fingertips at a time. He could feel his face heating up and his cock twitch in his way too tight pants.</p><p>’’Fuck,’’ Steve cursed, noticing Bucky’s embarrassment. ’’I love how shy you get as if your father hasn't already almost caught as before, as if I havent’t fucked you in my shed several times with the door open… That red face of yours almost makes me want to take you into your parents’ bedroom but we have time to do that later, don’t we, kid? Right now, I think I have a better idea.’’</p><p>Bucky felt somewhat relieved but also disappointed that Steve hadn’t decided to drag him upstairs into his parents’ bed because fuck, that would have been so wrong. So, so wrong but there was something about the thought that just lit a fire inside of him.</p><p>’’Stop thinking, kid. Don’t you remember who you need to focus on during times like this, hm?’’ Steve- No,<em> Daddy</em>, told him, gripping at his hair once again. ’’There we go. Keep those baby blues on me, alright?’’</p><p>Bucky nodded, not saying anything. Instead, he whined and tried to push his hips against Steve’s to get something, anything. He felt like he was going to explode any moment now.</p><p>Daddy ignored him and pushed his already unbuttoned pants down before kicking them off completely. He took his time to take his socks off, his eyes stuck on Bucky’s the whole time. He took their clothes off the floor and started folding them.</p><p>Bucky felt like he needed to scream.</p><p>It was clear that Daddy knew how uncomfortable he was. Daddy was probably uncomfortable himself but just wasn’t showing it because he was so focused on <strike>torturing</strike> teasing him.</p><p>’’Those pants look a bit tight, baby,’’ Daddy said to him calmly, folding Bucky’s shirt and placing it on top of the pile. He threw his black socks on top of it before taking one step toward Bucky, looking him up and down several times, a smirk growing on his face. ’’Can’t wait to see how hard your cock is, baby… How angry it is because you haven’t given it any attention for three whole weeks. I bet you’re going to bust a nut the moment that Daddy’s finger just brushes against it.’’</p><p>Bucky’s hips thrust forward uncontrollably and he squeezed his hands into fists to stop himself from touching himself.</p><p>Daddy chuckled low in his throat and took another step forward. ’’Now… Follow me.’’</p><p>The heat that had already radiated from Daddy’s body disappeared as the began to walk toward the kitchen. Bucky groaned as he followed him, having to waddle because of how uncomfortable his pants felt against his erection.</p><p>Daddy stood near the kitchen table, looking out of the window into the garden that Bucky’s mother had worked on for days and days this summer to make it look perfect. He turned to Bucky slowly.</p><p>’’Come on,’’ he encouraged when Bucky stopped by the doorway.</p><p>With a deep breath, Bucky tried to walk a little more normal now that Daddy was looking at him and made his way to him.</p><p>’’Now wha-’’</p><p>Bucky was slammed against the kitchen table, his hands coming up to stop his face from being bashed against it. He groaned, swaying his hips a little, trying to get his cock from under him but Daddy placed a hand on his waist, stopping him immediately.</p><p>His pants were practically ripped off of him, along with his shoes and socks and Bucky swore that he heard a button fly somewhere in the room. His cock was now resting against the soft, floral tablecloth, drooling precum onto it.</p><p>’’Lube?’’ Daddy asked him, his hands already playing with the cheeks of Bucky’s ass, kneading them.</p><p>’’Uhh...’’ Bucky tried to think. ’’My suitcase.’’</p><p>Daddy didn’t say anything, just walked away from him, leaving him there, laying against the kitchen table. Bucky tried to focus on the sunflowers growing outside as he heard Daddy going through his suitcase in the living room. Apparently, they had bloomed when they’d been gone. Daddy must have been watering them.</p><p>’’Why don’t you tell me why you had lube with you, kid?’’ Daddy asked when he stepped back into the room, the smallest bottle of lube in his hands. Bucky gulped. ’’Were you just planning on fucking yourself because Daddy wasn’t there to do it or were you planning on letting some random bloke fuck this ass of yours? Is that how needy you are?’’</p><p>Bucky shook his head, his cheeks heating up again.</p><p>’’Because no matter who you’d let fuck you,’’ Daddy growled, slamming his palm against Bucky’s ass. ’’Nobody can make you feel the way I do. Nobody can fuck you as good as Daddy does, isn’t that right, kitten?’’</p><p>’’Mmh!’’ Bucky hummed loudly, gripping at the sides of the table.</p><p>’’Say it.’’</p><p>’’N- Nobody-’’ Bucky began, groaning at the feeling of Daddy’s lubed up finger playing along his hole. ’’Nobo- Nobody fucks me a-as good as Daddy!’’</p><p>A deep growl escaped Steve’s mouth and he pushed his thick finger in. ’’Fuckin’ right.’’</p><p>’’Oh, fuck,’’ Bucky whimpered, his cock letting out more of the precum when Daddy’s finger hit that spot inside of him. If he was able to put his fist around his cock right now, he would cum immediately, he was sure of it. How had he lasted for three weeks? ’’Please, more, Daddy, p-please!’’</p><p>Daddy hummed, thrusting his finger in and out a couple more times before pulling it away.</p><p>Bucky turned around, looking at him with teary eyes as if he had just been betrayed in the worst way possible and thrust his hips against the table a little bit. ’’No!’’</p><p>Daddy grabbed him by the back of his neck, making him turn around and stare at the tablecloth beneath him. ’’Keep your head down and don’t try to make yourself cum. That’s my job.’’</p><p>A tear of frustration fell down Bucky’s cheek as he did as he was told. He listened to Daddy looking through the various cabinets in the kitchen, looking for something. Bucky wished he knew what.</p><p>’’That’ll do,’’ he heard Daddy say. Soon, the man was behind him once again. ’’I think you’re going to love this, Buck.’’</p><p>Bucky wasn’t so sure about that.</p><p>Daddy grabbed his hands from where they were still holding onto the edges of the table and brought them behind Bucky’s back. Something scratchy was placed around his wrists, tying them together as tightly as one could without stopping the blood flow.</p><p>’’There we go. You look like a little present, baby,’’ Daddy cooed at him and popped the lid of the lube bottle open again. ’’What you think your mother’s going to say when a piece of ribbon has gone missing from her craft box?’’</p><p>So that was what it was. ’’Oh God.’’</p><p>Steve chuckled, pushing two fingers into Bucky, gently fucking him with them. ’’You gonna tell her that Daddy tied you up with it and fucked this needy ass of yours on her kitchen table?’’</p><p>Bucky shook his head quickly, more tears falling out of his eyes when he felt a third finger pressing against his hole.</p><p>’’No?’’ Daddy asked. ’’Well, how are you going to explain to her the stain that you’re going to leave on her tablecloth? Didn’t you once say that she made it herself?’’</p><p>’’H- Her sister made it!’’ Bucky moaned out loudly, feeling the stretch of Daddy’s thick fingers inside of him.</p><p>Daddy laughed at him softly once again. He pushed a third finger in. ’’Fuck. Look at that, baby… Taking it like a champ. One day I’m going to test and see how many fingers of Daddy’s you can take. Knowing the kind of slut you are, you’ll easily, <em>and gladly</em>, take the whole fucking fist, won’t you?’’</p><p>’’Oh, shit,’’ Bucky cursed, his mind turning empty at the words. He’d never thought of such a thing but… Daddy was right. He would gladly take it.</p><p>’’Going dumb on me now, kitten?’’ Daddy asked, taking a quick peek at Bucky’s face. ’’Yeah, you are, baby. Look at that face.’’</p><p>’’Please,’’ Bucky managed to say. His entire body felt numb yet he felt everything. It was the strangest thing in the world. ’’Please!’’</p><p>’’Please what?’’ Daddy asked. Of course, he did. ’’I know you’re a little gone already, kid but you gotta ask nicely.’’</p><p>Bucky sobbed, ’’Please just fuck me!’’</p><p>Daddy cooed at him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. He placed soft, comforting kisses all along his back as he slowly pulled his fingers out of him. ’’Shh, baby. You’re okay.’’</p><p>Bucky sniffled against the tablecloth and rubbed his face against it so that it would soak his tears. It wasn’t like it could get ruined any more than it already was. ’’Mmh… D- Daddy.’’</p><p>’’Shh, Daddy’s gonna give it to you.’’ Bucky could hear the other man slicking up his cock with the lube. ’’Patience, baby. Patience.’’</p><p>If his brain wasn’t working so slowly right now, Bucky would have told him that he’d been patient for three weeks already and he was so close to coming that his balls were already feeling tight. Instead, he only let out another whine.</p><p>Finally, the tip of Daddy’s cock pressed against his hole and stretched him open as he slowly pushed in, making sure that he felt each inch in the process. Bucky felt as if his entire body was on fire and he wanted to tell Daddy to fuck him hard but knew that that would only have the opposite outcome. He didn’t need any more teasing.</p><p>’’Fuck, that feels good,’’ Daddy groaned, one of his hand resting on top of Bucky’s tied up ones. ’’Wish you could see this, baby, you’re taking Daddy in so well. Three weeks without touching yourself and you still take me so easily. Daddy’s cock has made a little slut out of you, hasn’t it?’’</p><p>’’Mmh.’’ Bucky nodded frantically. The stretch of Daddy’s cock only burned slightly but never hurt. ’’Love it...’’</p><p>’’What was that, baby?’’ Daddy asked, pushing in the rest of the way, his balls now flush against Bucky’s ass.</p><p>’’Fucking love your cock,’’ Bucky slurred out.</p><p>’’Mmh, yeah kid, I know,’’ Daddy replied, his voice all sweet again. ’’Now, baby, before we start, gotta make sure that you remember what you have to say if you wanna stop?’’</p><p><em>Huh?</em> Bucky’s brain immediately cleared a little bit. It had been forever since they’d talked about their safeword (because it was simple and easy to remember.) Why was Steve bringing it up now?</p><p>’’Brooklyn,’’ Bucky replied calmly.</p><p>’’That’s right,’’ Steve praised him and kissed him on the cheek. ’’So if your arms start hurting, you say that. Got it, kid?’’</p><p>So that was what it was about. ’’Yeah, Daddy.’’</p><p>’’Good boy.’’</p><p>Daddy shifted slightly, getting into a better position before rolling his hips experimentally at first, and then, when he felt Bucky’s body beneath him shudder at the feeling, he started fucking into him properly, the way that they both liked it, hard and deep.</p><p>For a moment, Bucky was sure he would pass out because of the pressure rising inside of him. He moaned mindlessly against the table, not even able to think about how uncomfortable the position he was in was as Daddy’s cock found the sensitive spot inside of him and kept hitting it with each thrust of his hips.</p><p>’’Harder,’’ Bucky found himself gasping out.</p><p>Daddy’s hands moved away from where they had been by Bucky's hands and went down his legs, spreading them apart even more as he gave into Bucky’s pleads and began pounding into him in such a way that made them both see stars.</p><p>’’Yes, yes, yes,’’ Bucky gasped out, the soft tablecloth rubbing against his naked body as he kept jerking around from the strength of Daddy’s thrusts. He could feel that familiar warmth in his lower stomach bubbling up even more. There was no way he was going to be lasting much longer and as disappointing as that was, he needed to tell Daddy that, ’’I’m… ’m getting close-uh!’’</p><p>’’Yeah, I can fucking feel that, baby,’’ Daddy growled a reply, and Bucky wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and see how good the man looked. He still kept his eyes on the tablecloth. ’’Your ass is so fucking tight, kid, Daddy loves it.’’</p><p>’’Oh, please, please,’’ Bucky begged, not even sure for what.</p><p>He let out an embarrassing little shriek when Daddy grabbed him by the legs, pushing him fully on top of the table so that Bucky was still face down but his ass was in the air. He could hear and feel the table creaking as Daddy rested his knee on the table as well, giving him enough height to push back into Bucky’s body.</p><p>He started pounding into him so hard that the poor table beneath them kept on creaking and the sound of Daddy’s balls slapping against his ass would’ve been heard all the way upstairs if anyone else would have been at home other than them.</p><p>Bucky stared down, his head slightly crooked and he could see how hard his cock still was, now hanging in between his legs, twitching desperately for any kind of touch and release. He couldn’t see it too well but there was already a hefty spot left on the tablecloth and he felt almost bad for ruining it.</p><p>’’Gonna make you cum so hard, baby, you won’t be able to get up for hours even if you wanted to,’’ Daddy told him, his voice starting to sound a little shaky as well. ’’Gonna fuck this ass so hard every single day until your parents come back that you can’t help but waddle in front of them and explain what’s going on. Yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t you? You’re so fucking dirty, Buck, I can’t believe it sometimes.’’</p><p>’’Yeah, please.’’ At this moment, Bucky would agree to almost anything the man said. He could feel himself getting sore as Daddy kept thrusting in and out of him, constantly pressing against the spot inside of him and making him feel like he was going to burst at any moment. Daddy filled him up so good. He had ruined everyone else for him. ’’Oh, there!’’</p><p>’’Right here?’’ Daddy asking teasingly, shifting his hips slightly, now hitting Bucky’s prostate head-on. ’’Yeah, there it is. Come on, baby, give it to me. Squeeze Daddy’s cock oh-so-nicely and come for him. Think you can do that?’’</p><p>Bucky nodded furiously once again, small moans constantly slipping out of his mouth. He felt delirious, getting fucked like this as if he was nothing else but a toy for Daddy to play with. His cock twitched again, this time almost painfully and he groaned, tears slipping out of his eyes, ’’I’m… I’m coming! Oh shit, Daddy, <em>please-</em>’’</p><p>Daddy’s hands made their way back to his hips, taking a strong hold of them and started pushing Bucky’s body toward him as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts which Bucky hadn’t expected him to be able to do anymore.</p><p>’’Yes, yes, yes!’’ Bucky screamed, his eyes shut tightly now as more tears rolled down his cheeks. His entire body was on fire as his cock flicked up against his lower stomach before letting out the first burst of cum, splattering it all over the floral tablecloth. ’’Oh fuck! Yes, Daddy, oh God.’’</p><p>’’There you fucking go,’’ Daddy whispered, slowing down his thrusts but keeping them just as deep. ’’Good fucking boy. Jesus Christ, Buck...’’</p><p>Bucky had no control of his body, and he was sure he would have fallen from the table had Daddy not been holding onto him tightly. His entire body trashed from the intensity of his orgasm that only kept going and going. His cock drooled out more cum with each thrust that Daddy gave him and finally, Bucky’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried to wrap his mind around every sensation that was now spreading through his body.</p><p>’’Fuck, you’re squeezing Daddy’s cock so hard, baby… <em>Christ</em>,’’ Daddy moaned, still continuing to pound into Bucky’s now relaxed body. ’’You know how much Daddy missed you while you were gone? Couldn’t fucking sleep ’cause I kept thinking about those damn lips of yours, that pretty cock of yours th- <em>Jesus</em>- that gets so hard for Daddy, this fucking ass-’’</p><p>’’Mmh,’’ Bucky managed to hum out, starting to come back into the real world slowly but surely. Only now he could focus on the way that his arms felt, and they sure felt sore, and how his ass was still pulsating around Daddy’s cock, starting to feel a little sore as well. That familiar burn was still there and Bucky basked in the way that he felt right now; in many ways so sticky and gross and sore but so fucking wonderful.</p><p>’’Yeah, baby, you wakin’ up?’’ Daddy chuckled shakily, his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy as he kept going. ’’You gonna make Daddy cum, kid? Squeeze that hole of yours around Daddy’s cock, won’t you?’’</p><p>Although he felt tired, Bucky smiled lazily and did as he was told.</p><p>’’Fuck, just like that, Jesus-’’ Daddy cursed. ’’Yeah, getting so fucking close, baby, so fucking close… Want Daddy to come inside you? Tell me, kid.’’</p><p>’’Yes!’’ Bucky whimpered out, feeling sensitive all over. ’’Want you to come in me, Daddy. Fuckin’ come inside my ass, I need it, please...’’</p><p>’’Fuck, kid,’’ Daddy growled, his other hand sneaking around Bucky’s waist and the other around his neck as he lifted him on his knees so that he could lean against his chest as much as his tied up arms allowed him to. Bucky could almost feel how hard the man’s heart was beating. ’’Gonna cum in this pretty ass of yours. Gonna fucking fill you up, yeah, baby, gonna fill your right up- <em>Fuck!</em>’’</p><p>’’Yes!’’ Bucky screamed out loud, arching his back slightly as he felt the warmth of Daddy’s cum shoot into his ass. Daddy continued thrusting into him, this time a lot more slowly and letting out small, low grunts as he did so. ’’Yeah, that’s good...’’</p><p>’’Damn, the way you make me feel,’’ Steve whispered to him, now only grinding against him. His eyes were closed as he breathed against Bucky’s ear, enjoying the last little sparks of his orgasm.</p><p>Bucky finally dared to turn around and look at the man. His hair was all messy and there were small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. Cute. ’’Good, huh, Daddy?’’</p><p>Steve chuckled lazily, opening his eyes and looking him in the eye. ’’Fucking perfect, baby.’’ He swooped Bucky into a deep kiss.</p><p>Bucky hummed against his lips, pushing against them softly as Steve’s hand made its way into his hair. He felt so warm and soft right now that it felt like he was going to melt.</p><p>Steve was the one to pull away from the kiss but he kept playing with the sweaty hair on the back of Bucky’s head.</p><p>’’Right back at you,’’ Bucky whispered to him and shifted slightly.</p><p>Steve smiled at him softly, carefully untying the ribbon from around his wrist. He let the ribbon fall on the table and kept Bucky’s hands behind his back for a little while longer. Slowly, he stretched them out and placed them on the table.</p><p>’’You okay, baby?’’</p><p>’’Mmh. I feel good...’’ Bucky told him. He looked down at his wrists. There were little red spots on his skin there but nothing worse. ’’You?’’</p><p>’’Great,’’ Steve told him and placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, gently pushing him back down. ’’Lean down, baby.’’</p><p>Bucky did, stretching his arms out in the process. ’’Whatcha doing?’’</p><p>Steve pulled out of him carefully, both of them hissing at the feeling because of how sensitive they still were. The table let out another horrible creak as Steve climbed down from the table. ’’Just going to take a look at what I just did.’’</p><p>A blush rose on Bucky’s cheeks once again. He turned his head slightly, wanting to see what Steve looked like at this moment.</p><p>’’Damn, kid,’’ Steve growled at him, his hands on his hips.</p><p>’’Like what you see?’’ Bucky couldn’t help but ask, smirking up at the other man. He could feel Steve’s cum slipping out of him slowly, feeling both amazing and extremely… <em>odd</em> at the same time. He wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>’’Fuck,’’ Steve cursed once again. ’’If I wasn’t feeling tired as hell, I would fuck you again.’’</p><p>Bucky sighed at that. ’’Later then?’’</p><p>Steve chuckled at him. ’’Sure, Buck. Anything you want. I’m gonna go get a towel or something.’’</p><p>’’I’ll wait right here,’’ Bucky replied to him, shifting slightly. ’’Oh, and Steve?’’</p><p>’’Hm?’’</p><p>’’Since my parents are going to be gone for a while,’’ he started, again focusing on the sunflowers outside. ’’Would you like to stay here for the rest of the week?’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a difficult time writing this and in my opinion, it came out a little meh... But I hope you still enjoy it :)</p><p>Oh, and somebody already suggested this but I was wondering what everyone else thought about the idea of writing a prequel for this? Kinda like a 'how it all began' type of thing... Would you be interested?</p><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p><p>If you feel like chatting or asking a question or whatever, you can hit me up on tumblr (Rosetterer). I'm ready to talk about everything from fluff to smut ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>